


Apologize

by emmawinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Dean Feels Bad, Guilt, Happy Ending, High School AU, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love, M/M, Texting, wrote this awhile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawinchester67/pseuds/emmawinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean:<br/>I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t go to sleep because I regret every single second that I was unloyal, I need you. </p><p>Cas:<br/>Maybe that’s because we were dating for 11 months. And I’m sure you’ll find someone 100% better than me.</p><p>Dean:<br/>I will never find someone better than you, I screwed up and I need you.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Basically Dean was caught cheating, and this is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this a really long time ago and just felt like posting it so ya!

**New Message**

Dean:

_Please forgive me. I’m losing my mind just knowing that you probably hate me, which you have every right too. But, baby, I’m begging you._

Cas:

_I would never hate you, but I think you should just forget about me._

Dean:

_Baby, please._

Cas:

_Please refrain from calling me ‘baby’_

Dean:

_Cas, I need to explain what was going on_

Cas:

_Dean._

Dean:

_I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t go to sleep because I regret every single second that I was unloyal, I need you._

Cas:

_Maybe that’s because we were dating for 11 months. And I’m sure you’ll find someone 100% better than me._

Dean:

_I will never find someone better than you, I screwed up and I need you._

Cas:

_Dean, we’re going off to college next year, you won’t even see me, so I’m sure you can find someone who will make you happy._

Dean:

_No, you’re the only thing in my life that will ever make me happy, and I fucked it up. I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again._

Cas:

_ It’s 11:30, I’m going to bed. You should too, you have that Spanish test tomorrow morning. _

The last message from Cas popped up, and when he read it, Dean tossed the phone on the ground, slightly cracking the front screen. He ran his fingers through his hair and fell down into the pillows. Cas was right, he had a test in the morning, which Dean could barely remember, but Cas knew. Of course, Cas knew. He knew Dean’s schedule, he knew Dean’s favorite class, he knew the path Dean took walking back from lunch, because Cas would walk it with him hand in hand.

Dean sighed and staring cursing under his breath.

 

***

 

_One week before_

_The first bell rang, but Dean could barely hear it, since he was gasping underneath his breath from Meg Masters constant sucking on his bottom lip. He was pushed up right against his locker, and was holding her waist, while her hands were around his neck. He barely even thought about his boyfriend, Castiel, as he was on vacation for a few days._

_Over the course of the five days, Dean became very fond of Meg’s mouth, making out with her everyday after school. Most people thought that Cas and Dean broke up, and now considered Meg and Dean ‘together’, since they dating back in 7th grade, but it was naive. Dean didn’t mind, for the rumor would blow over in days before Cas’ return, but, bad enough, that wouldn’t be the case._

_The second bell rung, and they were still locked, tongue and everything. the ring was heard more clearly this time, since they weren’t gasping for air, but they certainly pulling apart. The loud whistles and catcalls suddenly turned into gasps and soon silence._

_“Dean?” A familiar voice was heard from a few feet away, causing their lips to pull apart. Meg smiled then walked to her homeroom, leaving Dean standing alone facing his worst fear._

_“Shit.” Dean paused, looking right into his boyfriends watery blue eyes, filled with tears, “Cas, it’s not what you-”_

_Cas started running down the hallway and out of school, Dean following right after. They came to the walkway near the road, Cas stopped and crouched to hold his knees, completely breaking down. Dean decided to squat next to Cas and rub his back, but right as he touch it, Cas swung his hand away._

_“Baby, please let me explain.” Dean tried, but knew he was going to get nowhere. He was regretting every second he let Meg come close to his mouth, and guilt filled up inside._

_“Explain, what? That you were sucking on Meg Master’s tongue in front of the whole school. I mean, Dean, I knew you were bisexual, but now, and her?” Cas was crying extremely hard then, he was heartbroken, but also furious._

_“Cas, babe, she’s nothing to me.” Dean once again tried to place his hand on Cas’ back, but wasn’t allowed. He had to pick Cas up to put him on the bench behind them, and when they did, Cas sat as far away possible from Dean._

_“Then why were you making out with her?” He screamed , tears still streaming down his face._

_“It wasn’t my fault.” Dean scooched closer to Cas, who just clung to the end._

_“Of course not. Nothing’s your fault, Dean. You’re always so innocent and honest about everything, that it is always someone else's....” Cas said sarcastically but was interrupted._

_“It was my fault, ‘cause I let it happen, but originally it-”_

_“Listen, Dean. We were dating for almost a year. I thought you were happy, but I guess not because apparently I wasn’t enough. You could have just told me didn’t want me anymore, and that I was making you bored, and I guess I would have taken that better than this, but I don’t know.”_

_ “Cas. I do want you, I really do.” Dean was stopped by Cas getting off the bench and walking away, Dean didn’t follow this time and instead sat there, tearing up because of what just happened. Dean didn’t know what happened. Did they just break up? _

 

***

 

Dean woke up the next morning in his full clothes on and the thought of Cas. He needed to make it up to him, and he needed to do it soon. He tried to tell Cas why Meg was kissing him, but Cas never responded to the texts. He had no idea that Meg’s older brother, Azazel, found out that Cas and Dean were dating, and that he threatened to hurt Cas when he got home, so the only way for that not to happen would be if Azazel learned that Dean was not dating Cas, but dating Meg. She was the one who came up with the idea, and at the time it seemed smart and harmless, but it didn’t turn out how Meg outlined the plan.

It seemed that Meg purposefully meant for this to happen.

“Ugh.” Dean raised his hands through his hair, and realized he was sweating.

He was afraid, and he did not want to get up and go to school where Cas would just ignore him again, so he was going to apologize, whether or not Cas wanted it.

 

 

 

_***_

 

Fours periods went by, and still no sign of Cas. That’s one more thing Dean learned about him: If Cas didn’t want to be found, he wasn’t going to be. He hadn’t thought out a plan to make Cas come back, so he was most likely going to improvise, but how hard could that be?

Apparently very hard because Cas wouldn’t show his face for the first half of the day.

But right as Dean was closing his locker right before lunch period, he spotted him. He was shutting himself off from all human contact and conversations, which obviously made Dean hate himself for causing this to happen. He messed everything up, he messed up probably the best thing to ever happen to him, and now he may not ever be able to see it again.

_Now or never._

Dean gulped then slowly made his way over to Cas’ locker. The whole time he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas’ hair, or his long jacket he was wearing(Cas always told him it was a trenchcoat, but Dean liked the sound of ‘long, flowy jacket that waves in the wind like an awesome, action movie’ instead).

He couldn’t see his eyes, but wanted to. _Needed to_.

It was when he was about 5 feet away when he finally realized he didn’t know what he was doing. What was he going to tell him, that he screwed everything up? He’s already told him that a million times. He needed to do something more, that would make Cas forget everything and run away with him(might be an exaggeration, but still). He almost turned around and reminded himself that he didn’t deserve Cas, but no. He wanted Cas. Being with him made Dean happy, something Dean hadn’t felt in a long time. He was going to get his Cas back, no matter what.

Two feet away, and Dean was confused why Cas was still standing at his locker, almost like he knew Dean was coming.

One more step and Cas slammed his locker and swung around, only to come face to face with the greenest-green eyes shimmering right in front of his.

“Cas…” Dean was, also, mesmerized by the blue beauties placed right in front of his. _Yep_ , he thought, _I needed to see those again_.

Cas looked down then. Redness creeping up on his cheeks.

Dean placed his hand on Cas’ chin to lift his face up.

“Yes?” Cas squeaked out, on the verge of tears, but not letting himself weaken.

“Oh, God.” Dean was about to burst too. He needed to apologize now, “Cas, I’m-I’m sorry. I messed up.” He practically whispered to himself, but as close as they were, Cas heard.

“Dean…”

“Cas…” Maybe improv wasn’t the best idea, “I-I…”

Cas shook his head and looked down.

Dean was about to bawl, but right as he saw Cas’ head look away, something clicked. Maybe needing Cas wasn’t enough. He was scared to admit it before, but it was definitely there. Maybe the reason he cried himself to sleep every night wasn’t because he needed Cas(although a partial reason), but instead because there was something more. _Yes_. That’s it. Saying he needed Cas was nothing more than subtext. Beautiful subtext hiding something more. Some thing amazing. And all of a sudden Dean wasn’t scared anymore.

_So here goes everything._

“Cas.” He held his cheeks in his hands, forcing eye contact, “Listen. You may not ever want to see me again, but I gotta tell you this. I love you-I love you so much. I love your jacket, your tie that brings out your eyes. God, your eyes. I love them, and I can’t get them out of my head. I love how you play with your fingers when you're nervous, and I love how you bow your head when you’re thinking.  And when your thinking you squint your eyes real close, _Man_ it’s so adorable. I could go on, and one day I will. I would tell you every single thing I love. But right now I just need you to know that I love you, every single thing about you.” Dean was practically out of breath, but couldn’t help smiling. He didn’t stop smiling even when Cas stared at him, creating a silence for a few seconds.

“Dean.” He finally said,cracking the tiniest of a smile, “I-I…” Right then, he shot forward, bringing Dean’s lips to mash with his, “I love you, too.” He smiled against Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hands were still on his cheekbones as he kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like au's go onto my profile because basically all I do is bookmark things, so go check those out!


End file.
